The Sun: Burning Out
by Dia
Summary: A total turn of events! THERE IS SLIGHT M/M RELATIONSHIPS! This post-hogwarts, Herm and Ron are together and Ron starts thinking while walking through a cemetary.


Iye, yi, yi! ::sigh:: I just got back from marching band rehearsal and my head is killing me..maybe it was from that   
icecream. I give my thanks to Elcia, Lizzy, and others for their compliments. Lizzy, I've already written this..2 weeks   
ago, but I think you will enjoy this.  
  
Dia presents to you.....  
Part 3~The Sun: Burning Out  
  
I walk slowly through the cemetary. A certain gloom surrounds and covers this place.It feels like dementors are  
secretly hidden beneath the graves, bringing bad memories about those who died so you can mourn.  
  
I wonder why I am here. I have a perfectly good life outside the cemetary gates. I have a smart and beautiful wife,  
Hermione Granger-Weasley, I say the same about our little girl Abriella, and I have a good paying job at the   
Ministry.  
  
So why do I come back here every year?  
  
I see that your graves are a little ways away. I feel like the standing slabs of cement are a dementer's eyes,   
waiting to tear your sanity and reality apart like it was paper.  
  
Harry, why did you leave me for that little snot Malfoy? I already know the answer, so why do I bother asking? You  
loved him instead of me.  
  
I remember that night when I saw you two kissing on the balcony in that one room. I stood there, shocked at first,  
then the sneakier and jealous part of me listened.  
  
" Draco, you are going to have to tell your father about this," You said. God I wished at the moment you were   
saying that to me.  
  
" I know, but I'm afraid that he will..." Draco starts and trails off. I knew what he meant to say, and apparantly you   
knew too.  
  
" Shh, it will be all right. I'll always be there for you, my Little Dragon.' You bend, almost stooping to kiss him on the   
lips, and you two kissed and slobbered all over eachother for three minutes until you heard Filch's little chantings   
to Mrs. Norris.  
  
" We have to depart Harry, I'll see you tomorrow with the results. Same time?" Draco asks, all ready heading   
towards the doors.  
  
" Yup," and then you give him a quick peck on the cheek and go your seperate ways.  
  
I, standing behind the curtain, knew what to do.  
  
So, I waited till the next night and waited for you to get there. You, as expected, got there and stood patiently   
waiting for your ' Little Dragon'.  
  
I came out from behind the curtain quietly, nervously clutching my wand.  
  
You noticed me.  
  
" Hi Ron! What are you doing up?" you say cheerfully. I am nearly shaking with excitement.  
  
" Nothing Harry, I just wanted to talk to you," I say, walking closer to you.  
  
" About what?" you ask, an essense of innocence surrounding you.  
  
"This," I say, and then thrust out my wand, pointing it at your chest. Your beautiful green eyes are filled with horror.  
I chant a couple of phrases. After that, by the glazed look in your emerald eyes, I knew that I had won.  
  
" Harry, would you please kiss me?" I aks teasingly, I knew that Draco was just outside the door.  
  
" Yes," you say in monotone, and then lower your head down to mine. It got more thrilling when I seen   
Draco Malfoy's face paler than usual in shock over your shoulder.  
  
So, I played my game. This is when I first realized my acting abilities. It was all the better when I seen Draco flee   
from the room, bawling.  
  
I didn't know that I was going to lose my own game.  
  
I played along with it, thinking everything was perfect. I stole some luxery I never could enjoy before. That luxery   
was you.  
  
Then you ran away from me. You broke your chains and ran. Ran away from me. Ran away from the obvious guilt  
displayed on your face the last time I saw you. Running to him in the Forest of Death.  
  
I should have been content with my life and left you alone with Draco. Hermione and I hace been doing good so   
far, so why did I have to be greedy?  
  
I stop at both yours and his graves. I read yours first.  
  
Dearly Beloved and Dearly Departed  
Harris James Potter  
August 30, 1980- May 24, 1995  
His dissapearance affected everyone that knew him  
  
And destroyed them too, I think to myself. I amnuever my eyes to his grave.  
  
In the Loving Memory of  
Draco Lucifer Malfoy  
December 21, 1980- March 24, 1995  
The reason behind his death is enigmatic as he was  
  
I have to refrain myself from spitting at it. God I hated you ( Draco). You had money. You had power most wizards   
couldn't dream of. No, you just had to have Harry to.  
  
I walk away in a fake disgust. I pass Mother's and Percy's graves as I walk by. Mother died of a heart attack and   
Percy killed himself during a nervous breakdown.  
  
I quickly walk towards the black convertable. I open up the door to the driver's seat, sit down, and close the door  
afterwards. I turn my head to see Hermione, trying to stop herself from crying and answering all of Abriella's  
questions.  
  
She turns to me and says, " Ron, how did it go?" I look into her sad brown eyes. I wish I didn't have this guilt or my   
eyes would've been the same.  
  
" Same as usual," I reply. I start the car and slowly drive down the raod. I cast a look into the side mirror which   
gives me my last look of the cemetary.  
  
I secretly curse both you and Draco to the silent pits of hell, because the memories of both of you estinquished my  
false reality I was so comfortable living in. I turn my gaze back to the road, and a wandering though came across  
my attention.   
  
I'm all burnt out.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did any of you like that? It ended unexpectedly, but I'm proud of it. I forgot Harry's brithdate so I made up one close   
to his. I just realized I kept forgetting the disclaimer! All characters belong to J.K Rowling with the exception of   
Abriella Weasley, who belongs to me. A songfic by me will be posted tomorrow. I hope this ff.n formats this   
correctly, or I will be ticked. Until next time!  
  
Dia  
  



End file.
